Sherlock Can't be Moved
by Sopphires
Summary: Songfic based on Man Who Can't be Moved by the Script. Sherlock and John break up so Sherlock goes back to the lab where they met in Barts to wait for him.


Sherlock Can't be Moved

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

Sherlock wondered back into the lab in Barts were Mike had first introduced him to John. The equipment was all still set up, almost exactly the same. He wandered over to the chair he had sat in, his hand trailing down the back, reminiscing. After a short pause in which the silence of the lab rang through, the last time he had been here they're had been talking, laughter. John's admiration as he ran off deductions at top speed to earn that admiring gaze. The quick kiss they'd shared when he'd finished, reached the ultimate conclusion. He sank into the chair slowly, chin resting on his fingertips.

* * *

><p><em>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand<br>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Molly dropped her cup of coffee when she entered the lab to pick up some test results. Sitting at the work bench was Sherlock. But he wasn't talking at 100 miles an hour, he wasn't running 10 tests at once, he wasn't even stealing equipment. He was sitting, quite alone, gazing at the opposite wall.  
>"Sherlock?"<br>"Molly. You'll want to clean that up, it's a health hazard." Molly flushed red, despite knowing he was gay, she had the worst luck when it came to men, she still really liked Sherlock and would do anything to earn his respect.  
>"Yes, of course. What are doing here?" He didn't look round.<br>"John."  
>"John?"<br>"Yes, tell him I'm here, if he comes looking." Perplexed Molly backed out of the room to get some paper towels.

* * *

><p><em>Some try to hand me money, they don't understand<br>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

Mike was the next to walk in on Sherlock. He didn't drop anything. He just smiled and said hello far to cheerfully. Sherlock completely ignored him. Mike worked there for the rest of the day with a couple of people in his class who all completely ignored him. When the end of the day came Mike watched him carefully.  
>"Sherlock are you going home?"<br>"Can't."  
>"Oh. Well if you need money I can."<br>"Not like that."  
>"Then why can't you go home?"<br>"John's there."  
>"Oh." Mike didn't say anything else but continued to gaze at Sherlock as if he expected him to talk to him.<p>

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<em>

"It's completely illogical Mike." said Sherlock.  
>"Yes well love tends to be like that."<br>"But he hurt me, and so I left but I still love him. Does that make sense."  
>"Yes but you should move on."<br>"Can't." Mike nearly rolled his eyes.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
><em>_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

"Okay so all of that in mind I still don't get why you're here."  
>"'Cause this is the first place he'll go. I know John he's sentimental. If he starts to miss me and he wants me back he'll look for me here."<br>"What makes you say that?" Sherlock gave Mike his classic 'you idiot' look "What because you met here."  
>"Yeah, like I said sentimental and when he does he'll find me waiting for him." Mike stood there impressed by the impact John had had on Sherlock.<p>

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<em>

"So you're just going to sit here and wait."  
>"Yes." Mike shook his head but knew there was no point reasoning with him. He pulled out his phone and dialled the police hoping that one of them could talk some sense into him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Policeman says son you can't stay here<br>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_

Lestrade walked into Barts hoping the call from Mike Stamford was not true, hoping Sherlock didn't really want to stay in Barts until John came back to him. Even for Sherlock that seemed a bit extreme. However, pushing open the door it seems that hope was not going to be on his side. There was Sherlock sitting by the microscope, lost in thought.  
>"Sherlock." No response. "Sherlock!" Nothing "OI! SHERLOCK!" Lestrade bellowed. Sherlock looked round.<br>"There was no need to yell I have fully functioning ears."  
>"Yeah but not a fully functioning brain it seems." Sherlock frowned deeply at this. "Sherlock you can't stay here. It's a laboratory, you're even supposed to be in here in the first place, I dread to think what would happen if we left you here over night."<br>"I'm not leaving."  
>"Sherlock I know you're upset and I know you're not good with relationships but this stuff happens and you were sort of asking for it." He looked interested for the first time.<br>"What?"  
>"Sherlock how much attention did you pay John?"<br>"Err, well, I always brought him to crime scenes."  
>"Oh yes just what everybody wants a date at a crime scene."<br>"I did warn him."  
>"Sherlock was there any time when you were either not bored or not on a case? Any time that you just devoted to John?" Sherlock didn't say anything for a while.<br>"I used to."  
>"Sherlock did you get bored?"<br>"No I couldn't and that's why I'll stay for however long it takes. I don't care whether I live here for the rest of my life." Lestrade sighed.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

"Sherlock I am going to have to arrest you. You can't stay here."  
>"No, he'll come here first. I know John."<p>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

"So your plan is that one day if he misses you. He'll start to think of all the places you went together and the first place he'll go to reminisce about the relationship he 'blew' is the place you met. And then here you are."  
>"Exactly you're not as stupid as you look."<br>"You're here too because of that."  
>"What?"<br>"You're here and not at, say, Angelo's, which would have been a lot more legal and everything, because you've come back to the first place you met him to remember him in case he doesn't come back." Sherlock scowled at Lestrade.

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<em>

"I'm not going anywhere."  
>"I know I'll find a way for you to stay. I'll speak to the owners. You're good at science you can give something to them and stave off the boredom." Lestrade left the room but not before seeing the small, grateful smile that crossed his face. Lestrade scrolled through his contacts; he'd need Mycrofts help.<p>

* * *

><p><em>People talk about the guy<br>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

Sherlock quickly soon became the talk of all the hospital employees. They all knew the story; he'd split up with his boyfriend, much to the disappointment of female workers, and was here because for some god unknown reason, as neither of them worked there, they had met in the lab. It was very romantic and in lunch breaks people came down to see Sherlock as he worked. He was often assisting the police in their line of inquiry, even if it wasn't interesting, it meant he could stay in the hospital or he was experimenting. That was the other crazy thing about the man. He had been seen mixing random chemicals together and had only been stopped from blowing up the building when a grey haired man, who dropped by everyday, threatened to arrest him. The boyfriend hadn't showed but they'd all seen pictures. Quite short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, ordinary looking really.

_There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world<em>

It turned out he actually wasn't homeless. He had a flat in central London the only thing was, was that his ex lived there or something like that. From what most people could gauge from the two people who had known him prior to this, Mike Stamford and Molly Hooper, he was not the same. Sure he was being clever and making deductions but he lacked the energy, the spark. He didn't have the same passion anymore. Something was missing from him; John.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved<em>

After a month or two the story began to leak out. The news teams, who sensed a sob story that would go down very well with the general public immediately leapt onto it. They set up camp outside Barts trying to get a glimpse of the man inside. They met quite a resistance, not just the police force but also there footage would be confiscated by anonymous people and returned edited and shortened, their speeches were scripted on penalty of loosing there job. All of this was organised by a man with an umbrella and his assistant who was glued to Blackberry.

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

John was settled into his arm chair in Baker Street. He didn't spend much time there, this was actually the first time he'd sat down in ages. He'd been working ridiculously long night shifts at the A&E and covering in at the surgery at the same time. He spent the rest of his time sleeping. He didn't mid though, it helped him escape the emptiness of Baker Street. He missed Sherlock and it was all his bloody fault. Well not entirely, well yes, he should have known that being in a relationship with Sherlock wouldn't be like being a relationship with anyone else but he still wanted to occasionally do normal things. He flicked on the telly and was surprised to see Lestrade standing before Barts. He sat forward, what had happened.  
>"So Inspector you have a close personal link to the man who has been dubbed the Man Who Can't Be Moved." Man who can't be what? Thought John.<br>"Err yes." said Lestrade. "I know him well, well as well as you can know him." John frowned it sounded like he was describing Sherlock but why would Sherlock have been dubbed that ridiculously long title and be at Barts.  
>"So why do you come every day?"<br>"To make sure he's okay, that you lot haven't broken in and that he's up holding his side of the bargain."  
>"What was that?"<br>"He could stay there if he worked. He's brilliant at science, when he's not blowing up stuff." John brow was so furrowed now it was starting to hurt. It really sounded like he was describing Sherlock but what was he doing there? Unless…. No, no way. Sherlock didn't miss him.  
>"Did you know his boyfriend."<br>"Yes. He's a good man." There was a pause in which Lestrade looked down then he started laughing.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing except you idiot come on put it together it's not that hard even Anderson could do it." Then he sauntered off. John sat there in shock. It was for him. Sherlock was in there, for him.

_And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

John grabbed his coat and for the first time in a while ran out of the house with out his cane. Sherlock loved him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<br>I'm the man who can't be moved_

Sherlock sat there, he felt more and like he was crumbling inside. Mycroft kept telling him that John was missing him but that because he felt guilty he was burying himself in work. He told him that John hadn't watched the news in ages he didn't pick up the paper. He also told Sherlock sometimes he needed the cane. He'd come back, John needed Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't moving, even if he crumbled up and died inside he'd stay. Sherlock was never leaving this place again, unless John came. He had no idea of the action Mycroft had just taken to ensure he came back.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me<br>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

John sat in the back of the cab in the traffic wishing he had walked now. He was desperate to get to Sherlock, desperate to see him again. There were no photos of Sherlock anywhere in there flat, no photos of either of them. John realised that he should have done this ages ago, he had spent the past months talking to the bloody skull if he needed to talk at all.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_

John threw the cash at the cabbie and hurried off into the crowd that was gathered around Barts. It was difficult making his way through the crowd and he didn't really want to be caught on cameras.  
>"John Watson." he turned at the sound of his name and saw a tall man standing there.<br>"Yes."  
>"Mr Holmes says for you to come this way." John nearly smiled at the sound of Mycroft's name. He followed the suited the man to where Mycroft was standing, leaning against his umbrella. His assistant was on his right and Lestrade was on his left. Lestrade breathed a huge sigh of relief<br>"Finally." he said. "We wondering if you hadn't got the message."  
>"You owe me £400, sir." said Anthea, well that wasn't her name but John still called her that. "I told you he'd be here within the half an hour." Mycroft reached into his pocket and handed her £400 from his wallet.<br>"So he's really been in there for four months."  
>"Yes."<br>"And he hasn't blown it up."  
>"Yes but only just." John smiled and then breathed nervously.<br>"Is there a back way in?" Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
>"Of course."<p>

The four of them set off around the back of the hospital, Lestrade seemed to be hiding slightly from the press, who were hounding him ever so slightly because he was the closest they had had to a interview with Sherlock. It seemed that Mycroft was preventing them from releasing his identity. He was very useful for things like this. It seemed that between Mycroft, Molly, Mike and Lestrade, they had been keeping Sherlock alive, just.  
>"John!" came the excited call when he entered the hospital via a fire escape. He looked and saw Mike Stamford coming towards him.<br>"Mike hello." they shook hands.  
>"He's in the lab where you met." said Mike, answering Johns unasked question.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yep, he reckons you're that sentimental."<br>"Nice to know."  
>"Come on he's over here." Behind him he heard Anthea say to Mycroft<br>"£500 on Sherlock doing something really un-Sherlocky when he sees John" Mycroft considered the proposition  
>"Like what?"<br>"Drop something."  
>"I'll take you up on that I have never known my brother to drop anything."<p>

_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

Mike led John over to the door and there was Sherlock, he was sat in his chair test tube in hand, carefully examining it's properties. He was there, just like they'd said, waiting for John to come and collect him, it could almost be mistaken for the time that Sherlock had left his wallet at home and John had had to come across London to collect him because he was too lazy to walk. His normally hard chiselled features seemed worn, like a statue left out in all weather. John's statue. God he'd a fool.

_So I'm not moving  
>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<br>I'm not moving  
>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<br>I'm not moving  
>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<br>I'm not moving  
>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

John wrenched open the door. Sherlock's eyes flickered up as if to acknowledge but not register the presence of him. He did a double take, for the first time he looked completely shocked, not surprised as he might be by a clever criminal, shocked. The test tube fell from his hand and broke with a tinkle on the ground. There was a hiss and the liquid inside began to eat away at Sherlock's shoe. He seemed oblivious however, just as John was oblivious to Mycroft handing Anthea £500 behind his back and Mike and Lestrade rolling there eyes and fetching towels to clean up the spillage before retreating from the room.

When the paper towels collided with his face Sherlock was broken from his trance, he quickly threw them down on the floor to soak up the acid. Then straightened up to gaze at John. Sherlock knew now that everything Mycroft had been telling him was correct, John had been working ridiculously long night shifts at the A&E and covering at the surgery. He was very tired and this was the first time in a couple of weeks he had not used his cane.  
>"Sherlock I'm sorry." John blurted out needing to break the silence. Sherlock looked him right in the eye and understood that John was sorry. John didn't know how to mask his emotions.<br>"Me too." John raised his eyebrows. "Lestrade explained." John nodded. There was a silence where neither could think of anything else to say.  
>"Well unless you really like living here, I suggest you come home." Sherlock paused for a moment before breaking into a grin. He grabbed his scarf and coat and the two left the building hand in hand the way John had come in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the corner where I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Hours later as he lay awake listening to the slow steady breathing of his partner Sherlock made a silent vow, he wasn't going anywhere. He was never leaving John again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yeah this popped into my head one day and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it, eventually. It turned out longer than I thought it would and there's a lot more people in it; like Mike and Molly, but seeing as they worked there I figured it was quite a good idea to put them in. Don't own the song 'Man Who Can't be Moved' by the Script, or Sherlock, obviously.  
>Sopphires. <em>**


End file.
